


𝐻𝑒𝑦 , 𝐼 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑟𝑢𝑠ℎ 𝑜𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 !

by HeidiVictoria



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, Drug Addiction, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gore ( a little ), Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Psycho, Sad and Beautiful, Series Oneshot, Sins of Youth, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, family and friends, self-injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiVictoria/pseuds/HeidiVictoria
Summary: ________⠀⠀┊  ┊ ┊⠀⠀┊  ┊ ┊⠀⠀┊  ┊ ✫⠀⠀┊ ⊹ ⋆⠀⠀┊. ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀» [ Love is similar to sunrise , it is spiritual and pure, always filled with far-off imagination and harmony.In young love , everyone had vibrations and silhouettes that made me secretly remember.  Whether your love affair, your story has a happy ending or not, it is still a part of youth, the embodiment of adolescence full of awkward naive, desires and aspirations. ] «⠀⠀✧ ⠀ ⠀                  ⠀ 0:00 ─〇───── 0:00⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀               ⇄   ◃◃   ⅠⅠ   ▹▹   ↻
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Hugo Lloris, Barcelona players, Cristiano Ronaldo & Marcelo Vieira, David Beckham/Iker Casillas, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi & Luis Suárez, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Mario Götze & Marco Reus, Maxwell Andrade/Zlatan Ibrahimović, Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos, Olivier Giroud/Eden Hazard, Paulo Dybala/Gonzalo Higuaín, Philippe Coutinho/Neymar, Real Madrid players - Relationship, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil, Thomas Müller & Robert Lewndowski, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝗢𝘂𝗿 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗚𝗼𝗱

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I wrote this just to satisfy myself, some cup of Oneshot to take a sip, or a slice of OTP cake to taste, please feel free to comment on my “specialty “  
> ( Well, just to entertain and improve my writing )

Checkmate!  
\- Not again !?   
The blonde hair guy slouched, leaning back in his chair, looking like a lazy cat who didn't want to wake up after a good afternoon of slumber.   
\- Don't be like that, Marco, it was you.   
\- What do you mean, Mario?  
\- You're such a bad chess player!   
Marco stood up, attempted to leave, seems pretty mad, his white cheeks bulged like a kid demanding candy, looking extremely humorous but also very lovable.   
\- Hey Reus! Wait! Hey! I'm just joking, Marco Reus !!!   
Mario hissed  
\- Go get a better person to play with you! - Marco said, but still not turning back. "Damn it!" – Mario thought, but he did not stop chasing Marco, If the Chemistry Teacher finds them in a state of disguise, but actually goes to the terrace to play chess, they will presumably meet the Principal.  
"How strange, where's Marco, I have just seen him on this way just now!" Mario gawked around nervously, what a childish person! In fact, Marco's childhood friend, only able to tolerate Marco's temper, was only Mario Götze. While was thinking of such a vague thought, how surprising .......  
A hand on Mario's shoulder, based on the force and size of the hand, it seems that it is not Marco's hands ...  
\- Mario Götze, Mr. Hazard is waiting for you in the Principal’s office.   
Oh gosh   
Perhaps, the task of finding Marco must be entrusted to someone else.  
But this is not the first time Mario missed the lesson, right? 

………………………….   
\- That goddamn corn - head Götze, does it lost anything if he let me win once !?   
A young teen with blonde hair glistening like the golden spring of the Garden of Eden Prairie flowing through every blood vessel of the Earth, hazel eyes of dignity, nobility, and snow-white skin that seemed like an Angel from the realm, but this Angel does not possess pure white wings or a glowing halo. He did not carry any supreme power or sovereignty, he had something more than that, he brought into the world temperament than him, a fragile beauty but harsh, that made people kneel down to pray him and aspire he blesses humanity. On the school hallway, the sun circulated the atheist faintly towards the young teen walking. Straight into the delicate face and his blue sweater. He is now like a soloist on his own stage. The sunbeams glimmered on Marco's hair, as bright as a firefly that lit up an immense area. Marco suddenly realized, he quite like this feeling. Since Marco entered this Academy, his only close friend is only Mario. He doesn't get along well with many people, not because it's hard to make friends but because he doesn't want to be friendly.  
Perhaps he is quiet or introverted?   
Or did he likes living alone?  
He did not know and he did not care

\- Wow! Such an interesting hallway ~

What fascinates Marco, like an invisible hand pulling him and his little consciousness into the deadly beauty. A picture, a picture that makes Marco captivating. This type of full-body photography must be from an earlier era. Marco wondered if the time to take the picture was when he was prosperous or before he was defunct. But ignoring it all, Marco just wanted to utter it to satisfy his rotten soul and his mundane eyes. That is God! He was amazingly beautiful, apparently, he was the most extraordinary thing of this world that Marco had known. What century is this picture belong to? It might be sixteen? Or seventeen? Eighteen? Forget it, he didn't need to know because there were many more questions in his mind, spinning around in each blood vessel. Tiptoe, his hands unconsciously stroking the face of the person in the picture, he has extremely glamorous eyes, gray, simple gray but synthesizes many different shades; deep gray of the ocean, the gray of the moonlight. Brown, oaklike hair is neatly groomed, smooth like silk is woven from leading oriental artisans. He smiles, half genuine, half artificial as if he is the Creator and will give this smile to sinners who want to fall into the sweet hell of this man. And maybe Marco is no exception, he himself might have fallen victim to a person that didn't even exist.  
\- Hey you there!  
-Jeeez, damn it  
Once again, Superintendent Zlatan, this man has a great sense of humor but also very fierce and harsh, without thinking about it, Marco ran out of the hallway before being caught up to the Principal’s Office. He ran away instantly, both sides of his temples were sweaty, his sideburns stick to the forehead because of wet and hot. His whole body sweat abundantly under his sweater, "Damn, Mario, where are you" - Marco muttered, suddenly a silhouette passed by.  
From the moment, Marco thought he has seen phantoms  
That eyes, that hair, that expression, that nuance. At the moment, all the cells in Marco seemed to be merging together, his blood was boiling, his muscles were sprinting. He tried to chase that figure, fearing that he would lose that person, afraid that the figure would be like thin smoke that melted away in the consonant symphony. His heart was beating louder and faster than ever, his ethereal eyes became a blur as if injecting Adrenaline, his body was strangely excited.   
Waiting made people disappointed. The higher the ambition, the more regret. Marco loosened his tie, stroking his sweaty hair, he was panting, looking forward to having little water permeates his dry throat burning as the Western Dessert.   
He could not control himself anymore, just because of a picture from the previous decade, he was lovesick, then gone insane.   
…………………  
” You, a hallucination or a mortal, a God or a Satan, whoever you are. I do not care anymore, I just want to meet you, you were the person I've been looking for all this time, someone who makes me dream of a warm gray, about a heavenly Angel, got me fallen in love.   
So, please, come back to me ”   
………………….  
"Did you call me, Marci?"  
"Robert?"  
"So it was true that you were looking forward to me." - the other giggled, outstretched his arms, tried to hug Marco into his lap   
And perhaps, he didn't intend to do that because Marco was already pressed close to the other person's chest.  
" I miss you "  
" I know "  
The other's husky but gentle voice whispered, small but heavy as the sudden downpour of summer. Small enough Marco could felt the whole world stopped. In an instant, he saw that the sun illuminating Lewy's hefty body. The Sun played with his silky brown hair, hitting his face, through his white shirt, up in every shade, the expression on his face. All this exquisiteness similar to the Goddess of The Sun Apollo, made his mind trapped into it. It is this beauty that makes Marco went insane.  
Marco did not know what love is  
Or rather, he was too young to understand what love was  
He adores Lewy, he fantasizes about Lewy, he falls for Lewy, he wants Lewy to be his own. Was he delusional? Or maybe he was overreacting, He only knew that he loved Robert Lewandowski. But everything was going to be fine, he was still a teenager, a rebellious teenage boy.  
And he loved the Student Council President of this Academy  
What is the benefit of loving him? He does not know  
But he knew that a student like him would become a thorn in the eyes of the Academy Teacher Council if he dared to date their precious teacher’s pet.  
But he did not care  
At the moment, he just wants to be with Lewy. 

” Today is such a beautiful, sunny day ”

Two bodies are leaning toward each other   
On the terrace   
And they use Amphetamine  
Fake sweet confections, all shapes, hearts, stars, teddy bears, as if the candy of childish but can ruin an entire human life   
Why? A Marco is exposed to "death", there are thousands of reasons to justify and there are thousands of reasons to prove it, but that's okay because he knows that he will be involved in this, sooner or later death will find a way to borrow Lewy's hand and approach him.   
From the first day, Lewy took him to the "adult" bars   
The first time he began to try aphrodisiac and gulped down the Gin bottle   
His innocence, his integrity, even his body, Marco gave it all to Lewy   
So conceivably, Marco has nothing to lose, so he has no fear to face.   
’’ Because of Lewandowski is his Belief, his own Belief ”

"Why are you here? ”

’’ So why are you here, Marci? ”

"Because of you" 

” That's because of my love for you" 

"Not because you just want to escape the stuffy room to listen to the boring presentation of the vice- student council president Lionel huh? ”

” In the end, do you love me?  
Maybe our love is against God  
My love for you is not my constant resentment to destroy the divine sphere  
Or as passionate as a pair of lovable men and women on a crimson bed  
It was tedious  
Rustic and sympathetic as the zephyr suddenly passed through the lilacs fields  
Already faded

You are always God, a Religion I worship  
No matter how to flow the universe is, we are immutable psyches, our loyalty is immortal  
Because our love is pieces of sin, youth, and ... drugs. ”

The knife shone in the metal shell, Lewy wrote strange letters on Marco's hands. Marco saw blood, a lot of blood, a little bit bitter, painless but piercing for a moment. Marco found his head heavy, old memories invading his cold head. But things did not fade, he saw more clearly.   
He saw  
Quietly, Lewy brought his fingers to Marco's delicate, petallike blonde hair, seemingly noticing Lewy was messing up his hair. His skin was white like porcelain, turn pale, blue veins appeared on his temples, his body was about to disintegrate. His breath is gradually shortening, it contracts and feels like it is about to explode.   
The first cut, then the second, the third ...   
Marco twitched, his hazel eyes turned green.   
The sky was blue, it was full of bright sunsets. Marco was crying, but it was not torn, it was the crystal particles of an angel, it liquid in pupils, but solid in the air  
Marco smelled smoke, the aroma coming from Lewy. It made him engulfed in illusion, in the illusion of a gilded castle. Where he could become a princess and Lewy would be a prince, protect him forever. The castle belongs to just Marco and Lewy, where the sun could then go all the way up the corridors and rooms, where the winds could frolic in the flowers, where the rose blooms blooming beside the swing. fluttering in the wind as if someone just sat there but there was nobody at all Nobody   
Marco Reus, alone  
Immerse himself in his imaginations and fallacies

"Calm down, Marci, it's me ~ "

__________________________________________________________________  
So meet me in the pale moonlight  
Find me in the forest green  
Meet me where you don't want to be seen  
Seek me at a fading sunset  
Chase me down a wayward stream  
You make me wish for things I've never seen  
___________________________________________________________________

That night, Marco lay flat on his bed, his mind dazed. Darkness invades the neurons of the brain, a headache strikes. Open the cupboard, immediately dump all the Diphenhydramine into his mouth. In the endless darkness of the rift between time and chaos swallowing every moment, sound, without assertion. Tonight, darkness is the monarch. Darkness was slowly creeping and slay Marco off, the sweetness that continued to rush into Marco's internal organs as if to mess things up but Marco did not bother to turn on the light, because just filling Lewy's figure with his head, even though the darkness was like a nightmare swallowing Marco, Lewy would be the knight who saved him from there. Marco takes the phone on the table. 

He has received a new message from Lewy 

Below is a description of 

” Marci, my Darling, your ” alter ego ” Mario Götze is in the principal's office, remember to pick him up tomorrow.” 

Immediately, Marco likes Lewy's message. 

Because inherently Marco lost the game with Mario is on purpose.

Life always has climaxed, without climax or series of events, it can never be a plot. The same with Marco and Lewy’s love story 

Nevertheless, it is different in the fact that things happen in an unordered manner

In another dimension 

𝐽𝑈𝐿𝑌 17𝑇𝐻/2020 _ 9:02 𝑃𝑀


	2. 𝙸 𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ╭────────────  
> ╰─➛✎﹏ | welcome ! .°• ੈ♡₊˚•.l  
> ✧.｡. *.  
> ┊┊┊┊ · °  
> ┊┊┊✯ • *  
> ┊┊☽ * ·  
> ┊┊ *  
> ┊✯ ° °  
> ☽ * · *  
> ： ： ：  
> ☆ ： ☆  
> ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : OOC

\- Mr. Hazard, why aren't you leave yet?  
Hazard lifted up his face to look, his eyes clearly smudged with re blood, he looked quite exhausted   
\- Go ahead, Maxwell, Where is your boyfriend Zlatan? Normally, you guys go along together.   
\- He was waiting for me at the Academy portico, but if you said so then I will go home first . Farewell  
\- Yes.   
Today, Eden Hazard will do the work of a janitor  
He decided to relocate the storehouse of this Academy  
Because simply, no one wants to step into a luxurious Academy like this, but disappointed and helpless to see the dusty storehouse with moldy dirt like her thousand-year-old mansion.   
Hazard suddenly coughed, his blue eyes covered with a layer of tear moisture due to the dirt at the corner of his eyelids. Hateful dark gray smudges covered the half of his rubicund complexion. Black smoke rushed into Hazard's nose, making all the sorrow roll in his lungs in a few minutes. His whole body was hot as he was trapped in a kiln. Her small body was bent by the heat of the warehouse.  
Doesn't it seem like our lovely Principal has never touched the dirt before?  
\- Finally, finished. Now just bring this box down and done!  
……………………  
\- Such an interesting hallway, Isn’t it?   
Hazard strolled, he did not understand why today he was strangely excited. Normally Hazard wouldn't do these things, but since he has only been in charge of the Principal for a short period, Hazard should probably need to familiarize himself with some areas here?   
\- Wait, that person looks like Student Council President Robert and that blonde teen there  
……   
Before he could finishing the sentence   
It is normal for some people to stumble or fall  
But for the little Principal   
Well, Not really   
\- Arghhh, stupid stairs.   
His shirt seems to have been crumpled a little, now it's even more dirty. Her face turned red from the heat and scowled in pain.  
\- It seems that you need some help ?  
\- Ah hah, thank you. If you don’t mind ...   
Lifting his face, Hazard paralyzed, his eyes widening, terrified, his lips trembling, the corners of his lashes twitching gently.   
All of a sudden, his tie being pulled up high by the force of the other hand, it looks like Hazard is being lifted up into the air  
\- How cute ~ - The other smirks 

” In a small town covered with flowers field, where there is an old cottage, butterflies fluttering all the way. In that town, there is a boy, he often hears people imparting each other about something called "Fate"  
"Have you ever thought why among nearly eight billion people in the world, you are bound to be attracted, passionate about someone, ready to trade the whole world to be with them? That's called fate. ”   
But is Hazard’s case   
Is it love or   
Forcing?  
…………………  
Hazard sat up, stirred slightly, indeliberate hit the bloody wounds on the skin under his thin shirt, making the smell of disinfectant tickle his body. Blood flowed down the side of his temple, it was so warm , it ran all over his face like a silently vicious poisonous snake. He did not understand what this suffering was, but he felt refreshed, he felt the pleasure running through his body from the back to the bottom of his heart, perhaps because it was the person he loved? Is his love for a student named Olivier Giroud erroneous?  
His blood soaked in a pure white gauze and bandage, blood was like a crimson wine wetted on his dry wounds, dripping like raindrops on the cracked granite floor, l Hazard now wilting like a bird that just broke its wings.   
He could hear clearly the sound of the sole hit the cold floor all over the vacuum . Olivier is coming, no, he's here, in front of Hazard. His big, strong hand squeezing Hazard's elegant face.   
Nevertheless, Hazard is not afraid of   
He sniggering, hissing in this deathly room, relentlessly letting out the obscene words. Hazard knows, "fate" is an ornate definition for the word "game", and inside this game, he is just a Pawn, a Pawn which is under control, he is a slave of love, even of sex, Hazard knows that his existence makes this sacred love turn rotten, dirty and its pure color. He had been caught up in the eternal cycle love of teachers-students, or even obedient and yield , he became a slave. For simplicity, he was just a hobby, a toy, a puppet, a rag for Olivier to play around with when he was bored.

…………………………. 

What is love?

………………………….

Olivier's face was imprinted on Hazard's consciousness, Hazard was lost in his delirium in anemia, his body was shattered like a can that a child replaced instead of football, it was distorted and imperfect, from the inside out, he sprawled in his bloody pool.  
Olivier did not say a word, there is reminiscent of the abyss of the ocean in his blue eyes, he was still facing a distant point outside the window covered with wet moss, Olivier lighted up the cigarette, pieces of filter strew on the floor were always crimson . The smell of the smoke makes the moldy room atmosphere even duller. Olivier and Hazard are still there, not saying a word.

There is only an ominous silence.

"Unsteady, love is so unsteady, it is like a bird. It will grow up and then fly away brought up with an aspiration to survive and ambitions, leaving behind a person who is still staying there ”  
Do they even remember that person is their master ?

Fate ?  
Or

Destiny?

” Our life is a script, but the one who wrote it was not you , it’s me. The one who started it would be me , the one who ended it would still be me, the one who added drama, the plot, the dream, the character will be me too, but ... "

" You are not pleased with your story "  
Hazard show out a wry smile , the corner of his lips bruised

" No, but you will die

"Haha, you think I will be scared?

"Not even."  
Olivier chuckled

"Then.. why?"

Unexpectedly, Olivier stood up, Hazard felt like something was wrong. He gently stroked Hazard brown hair, biting the other's sensitive blushing ears, he whispered:

" What a cute little kitty ~ ” 

” Outsiders look at us  
They said that our love is disgusting   
But they are couldn’t understand   
Torture is affection  
Abuse is an expression of love  
Blood is natural  
Sex is concupiscence ” 

Olivier still choke Hazard's neck   
sweat dripping on his petrified face, his blood has been blend, stick to Hazard countenance like wax. 

…………….

"Come on, I'm sixteen years old, just. let me fu..”   
"Shh~ Wait until you are older, okay?" 

Well well, just a little more, tonight definitely someone will be shed blood 

…………………. 

"Sorry but I won't die in your nonsense story."   
Instantly, Hazard grabbed the Trazodone pills and put them on his stomach, which was boiling from starvation .

Heaven?

Or 

Hell? 

Hazard didn't know either  
He just knew that he was not an angel  
His wings were burning, small sparks were devouring his pure white wings, his body was melting away, merging with the iridescent cloud   
He sees

” Mr. Eden Hazard , I like you ”   
A teenager stands in front of Hazard, holding an assorted box of chocolate-covered with pink velvet, wrapped in a lovely red bow. It looks like he's still teen years.

” Ah hah, did you give this to me ” - Hazard giggled, his face glowed, he seems pretty blissful

” Hmm…. Let me see ~ ” Hazard took out the gift wrapper outside the chocolate box, took each of them out for a glimpse, then put them in his mouth, he softly licked lips , Hazard grinned   
” uhmm. Tasty ~ You are very talented, don’t you? ”  
Then, he leaves without a thanks

” Mr.Hazard , what about ... ”

” If you're older, haha ” 

.  
.  
.  
.

” You are still like that, still like to joke around with other people's emotions ” 

Against the blue sky, Eden Hazard looked very courteous and fragile, but hidden beneath were spikes of blood, it is not intact anymore. Those thorns are a shield that envelops Olivier's youthful soul and dirty thoughts.

But whether Olivier understands

"When you're too close to someone, you often have the desire to know what that person thinks, likes to eat, and fancies. But the more you know that person, the more you get hurt, you tend to think that” this person is so mysterious, so discreet and so personal ”, the more you go into that person's dark corner, the more you feel heartbroken because you feel responsible for yourself. You will not full of thoughts like ” I'm not good enough for the other person tell me all their secrets "

Olivier calls himself the Savior of Hazard’s life, he turns Hazard into a rotten Devil 

Sometimes, he almost killed Hazard, he wanted his red blood to sprinkle on everything, wanted it to tear up the false and empty life 

But he didn't know

Hazard also loves

But what he loves, he will never say, thousands of lifetimes past through, he will never speak   
Because instead of saying ” I love you ” like everybody else, Hazard chooses to smiles, smiles like his belief although it was a lie still had to believe in it   
Because   
” I love you ”  
Is too hard for him 

_____________________________________

“Take you like a drug  
I taste you on my tongue  
You ask me what I'm thinking about  
I'll tell you that I'm thinking about  
Whatever you're thinking about  
Tell me something that I forget  
But you might have to tell me again  
It's crazy what you do for fame “

_____________________________________

\- Thank you, because of you, my work was completed earlier than expected, maybe you're not too bad, right?  
\- Hey , what do you mean by that?  
\- Nothing, I thought you are just a kid who likes to miss some lessons to play Fifa, kind of like that!   
\- Really ...   
\- Nah, come on, let's go home, I cook dinner tonight - Hazard grinned, tiptoed, he kissed on the cheek of the taller guy. Oliver's face turned red, he giggled, suddenly grabbed Hazard's hand, pulled away forcefully, he said loudly   
\- Then today will is the date between us . 

They are happy together   
In a simple way  
But ignoring the fact is  
It just happens in another world

𝐽𝑈𝐿𝑌 19th / 2020 _ 3:36 𝑎𝑚


End file.
